marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
James Buchanan Barnes (Earth-199999)
| Identity = Known to Authorities | Affiliation = Ally of Avengers and the Wakandans; Formerly Hydra, , , Howling Commandos, SSR | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Wakanda | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Robotic arm | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Formerly Assassin, Sergeant in the United States Army | Education = | Origin = Experimented on to become a superhuman assassin | PlaceOfBirth = Brooklyn, New York City, USA | PlaceOfDeath = Birnin Zana, Wakanda | Creators = Christopher Markus; Stephen McFeely | First = (as James Barnes) (as the Winter Soldier) (as White Wolf) | Death = | HistoryText = Early life Barnes was the oldest of four siblings. During a regular day, he noticed a skimpy, weak kid getting beaten up by some bigger bullies. He stepped in and saved the kid, who introduced himself as Steve Rogers and the pair became good friends ever since. Into The War In 1942 during World War II, Rogers was continuously deemed physically unfit to enlist in the U.S. Army and fight the Nazis. At one point, Steve was beaten up once again by a man who disrespected the soldiers in the front lines. After dispatching the bully, the two best friends went on a double date, as it was Barnes' last day before returning to the fight. As the date, the friends visited the Stark Expo hosted by the company's CEO Howard Stark. When Rogers attempted to enlist again, Bucky tried once again to convince his best friend to stop, only to fail. Instead, the two exchanged a brotherly hug and words of encouragement before Barnes departed. Later, when Steve first became Captain America and was selling war bonds, Bucky was on the front lines in Italy, eventually getting cut off and his whole combat unit was taken prisoner by Hydra. Secreted away by Hydra scientists, he became the subject of various experiments aimed at enhancing soldiers. When Steve discovered that there were no plans to rescue the prisoners, he joined Peggy Carter and Howard Stark, flying an undercover mission into Hydra territory, resulting in Bucky's rescue along with the others, though both Arnim Zola and the Red Skull escaped the doomed facility. Howling Commando When Steve had to choose a team to wipe Hydra off the map, Barnes was Rogers' first choice, as well as the others in his company, and together they became the Howling Commandos. It wasn't long before the team was easily taking down the Hydra personnel and bases, with Bucky's sniping skills providing valuable long-range support. When it was discovered that Arnim Zola was on a vulnerable train, Cap and Bucky zip-lined down to invade the cars hoping to find him. Instead, the pair found well-equipped Hydra troops. While Cap defeated the one in his car fairly easily, Bucky was less fortunate, eventually needing the help of Cap's shield before he could defeat the soldier. The downed soldier was not out however, and used his Tesseract-enhanced suit to blast Barnes out of the side of the train car. Bucky clung to the side of the extremely fast train, but when Cap went to rescue him, he lost his grip and plummeted off a cliff. Bucky was believed to have died, although no body was ever found. Winter Soldier However, Bucky had survived the fall thanks to Zola's experiments, but his left arm had been heavily damaged. Hydra operatives restored what they could of his body, then under the "Winter Soldier" program, he was brainwashed and given a cybernetic left arm. In later years, he was used to assassinate numerous political leaders, and in espionage circles these killings formed something of a legend around him as the mysterious Winter Soldier. Between missions, he was kept in cryogenic suspension, ensuring that he remained a valuable asset for more than half a century. After Nick Fury discovered that S.H.I.E.L.D. was compromised, Hydra leader Alexander Pierce deployed the Winter Soldier to assassinate Fury. His first attempt failed when Fury used S.H.I.E.L.D. technology to evade him, but his second attempt was more successful despite him being chased off by Steve Rogers who had also survived to the twenty-first century after being frozen for seventy years. Barnes was soon dispatched to Washington D.C. to hunt down Rogers and Romanoff, who were now fugitives and actively pursuing a goal to stop Hydra. He intercept them in the company of Sam Wilson as they were transporting Jasper Sitwell in a car on a mission of their own, and moments after jumping onto the roof he immediately wrenched Sitwell out and into the path of an oncoming truck. A protracted battle broke out with Barnes initially fighting Romanoff, and then Rogers, with other Hydra agents providing additional support. Eventually Rogers gained an opportunity to knock Barnes's mask clear, which left him shocked at the sight of his old friend. Barnes himself paused at this reaction, albeit only momentarily before drawing a gun. Sam Wilson spoiled his aim by kicking him to the ground, and then with more Hydra agents arriving, he took advantage of the next chaotic moments to flee the scene unnoticed. Recovering Memories As Barnes escaped the Battle of Washington D.C., he then regrouped with his Hydra leaders at the Ideal Federal Savings back. When the doctors repairing his arm, Barnes began to recover pieces of his memories of the past, such as his fall on the train of Arnim Zola, and the experimentation of Arnim Zola to create a prosthetic arm, and brainwashing him to became a Hydra Agent. These memories made him angry, to the point, he punches the doctor that is repairing his arm. When he became somehow stable, Alexander Pierce, Brock Rumlow and a few of Hydra Agents arrived at the bank. Pierce then interrogated Barnes about the result of his mission. But Barnes refuses to speak, Pierce then hit him in the face, asking again to tell him the result of his mission. Barnes told him that he knew the one who fought in Washington. Pierce told him that he remembered him because he had met him several days ago in his assignment to eliminate Nick Fury. But Barnes insisted that he knew Rogers. Pierce decided to redo the operation, brainwashing him, to force his cooperation on Hydra. Battle at the Triskelion When Project Insight, Hydra's plan to use S.H.I.E.L.D.'s highly-armed Helicarriers to massacre any possible threat to their new world order, was about to be launched, Captain America and his allies arrived to the Triskelion in order to stop Hydra, and the Winter Soldier was deployed once more to stop them. After two of the three Helicarriers were reprogrammed, Bucky moved to stop Captain America and Falcon at the third. Bucky managed to damage Falcon's wings and drove him off. Then he turned on Steve while Steve tried to make him remember his past. Rogers managed to replace the chip, which in turn caused the Helicarriers to target each other, and the assault soon had all three falling from the sky. The Winter Soldier became trapped under debris caused by the barrage, yet Steve still took the risk to rescue him. As soon as he was free however, he attacked again. Steve refused to fight against him. Instead, he dropped his shield and removed his helmet, telling Bucky he wouldn't fight him because Bucky was his friend. Neither the unmasking nor Steve's reminders served to break through the brainwashing, however, and Bucky attacked. Instead of fighting back, Steve allowed himself be brutally beaten, but reminded Bucky that he was his friend. Bucky responded by saying Steve was his mission. But before Bucky could deliver the final blow, Steve told him to finish it, then, because he was with him "until the end of the line", quoting a statement that Bucky had made to Steve decades before, after the death of Steve's mother. The quote combined with the familiar sight of Steve's battered face broke through the conditioning and confused Bucky enough that he halted his attack. However, the vessel broke apart and Steve fell from the deck into the Potomac River. The Winter Soldier leap in after Steve, rescued him, and left him by the side of the river before disappearing. Escape from Hydra Barnes goes back to the Ideal Federal Savings Bank, where Hydra agents helped him to break free from Hydra's Control. After breaking free from Hydra's Control, he assaulted the scientists. Barnes then went to the Smithsonian Institution gallery of Captain America. He then found a portion of the gallery, where he found a memorial of himself as a Howling Commando named James "Bucky" Buchanan Barnes who has been said to been killed during World War II. After visiting the Smithsonian Institution he traveled to Romania where he stayed in a safe house. Civil War Barnes was believed to be the perpetrator of a bombing in Vienna that killed several people, including Wakanda's King T'Chaka. Captain America tracked him to his hideout in Bucharest and attempted to reason with him. However, despite recognizing his friend, Barnes fled when the building was breached by the German Special Forces and was immediately attacked by Black Panther. After a short struggle, Barnes escaped and fled through the streets of Bucharest, with Rogers and the other man hot on his heels. Eventually they caught up with him but were immediately surrounded by German Special Forces, backed up by the sudden arrival of War Machine. Barnes, Rogers, T'Challa, and Wilson (who had been backing up Rogers) surrendered. Bucky was detained for psychiatric evaluation and extradition. His evaluation was interrupted by a sudden and complete loss of power to the building. The psychiatrist used key phrases to reactivate Barnes' Hydra programming, putting him into a violent state. He broke out of the cell and attacked Rogers and Wilson upon their arrival, knocking Falcon out and throwing Rogers down an elevator shaft. He then moved through the facility intent on escaping at any cost, and injured or escaped Black Widow, Black Panther, Sharon Carter, and Iron Man. Reaching the helipad, Bucky boarded a helicopter, but before he could take off, Rogers grabbed onto it preventing him from flying. Bucky crashed the chopper instead, and grabbed Rogers by the throat from inside the cockpit as the wreckage of the helicopter fell into the water below. Barnes was knocked unconscious when his head hit the windshield. Bucky later came to in a garage, his metal arm locked in a vice. When Rogers confronted him, Barnes revealed that he remembers him and the events that had just transpired: someone had reactivated his programming in order to uncover the location of the five other Winter Soldiers. Barnes then joined forces with Rogers and Wilson to track down their mysterious foe. Captain America also brought in Hawkeye, Wanda Maximoff and Ant-Man to help them. Arriving at the airport in Leipzig, Rogers and his allies were confronted by Iron Man and his allies, including War Machine, Black Panther, Black Widow, Vision, and Spider-Man. Stark tried to reason with Rogers, but a fight quickly broke out between the two teams. After a while, it became clear that Rogers' allies were losing. When Lang grew in size to create a distraction, Barnes and Rogers broke away from the fight to flee to a quinjet and escaped, although the rest of the group was not so lucky. Steve and Bucky flew to Siberia to confront Zemo. They were surprised by Stark's sudden arrival. Stark had come to realize what a threat Zemo was and called a truce with Rogers in order to better find and capture him. The trio then proceed to the chamber, where the Winter Soldiers are held in cryogenic stasis. Zemo gained their attention via the intercom, revealing that it was all a ruse; the Winter Soldiers were dead, each with a gunshot wound to the head. Zemo revealed himself, and explained his reasoning: he blamed the Avengers for the death of his family in the Sokovia incident the previous year. Zemo played video footage of the deaths of Howard and Maria Stark, revealing that it was the Winter Soldier who was responsible. When Rogers revealed that he had known this all along, a distraught and enraged Stark turned on them both, resulting in a brutal, protracted brawl between them. Stark blasted Barnes' metal arm off, knocking him down due to the trauma. While Iron Man subsequently overpowered Rogers in combat, Bucky managed to knock him off balance while on the floor, giving Rogers the opportunity to turn the tide of the fight and destroy the power source of Stark's armor. Rogers wrenched his shield free from Stark's chest plate and helped Barnes to his feet, discarding the shield to concede Stark's accusation that he didn't deserve it. T'Challa had remained hidden throughout the confrontation, and had apprehended Zemo as the battle inside the Siberia installation wound down. He apologized to Bucky when they crossed paths outside the facility, and offered his assistance in undoing Hydra's mental programming. Bucky was put into cryogenic stasis at his own request while T'Challa's sister Shuri worked on a cure. Bucky was eventually cured, and continued resting in Wakanda once he woke up. White Wolf Now known to the people of Wakanda as the 'White Wolf', Bucky was reunited with Steve and the other Avengers when they came to Wakanda to have the Mind Stone removed from the Vision in preparation for the oncoming attack of the mad Titan Thanos, who sought to assemble the six Infinity Stones and destroy half the universe. Despite the best efforts of the Avengers, mystic Doctor Strange and extra-terrestrial heroes the Guardians of the Galaxy, Thanos was able to take the Mind Stone and complete the Infinity Gauntlet, killing half the living population of the universe with a snap of his fingers, Bucky being one of the casualties . | Powers = Artificially Enhanced Physiology: The Winter Soldier program, to which Bucky Barnes was subjected, increased his abilities to levels enhanced beyond natural limitations and rival the physical abilities of Captain America. *'Superhuman Strength:' The Winter Soldier program provided Bucky greater strength than a regular human. He can launch a man several meters through the air with a single kick. His bionic arm also increases his strength, allowing him to easily break off the door of a car. *'Superhuman Durability:' Hydra experiments fortified his form to the extent that he survived a high fall in the Eastern Alps that would have been fatal to an ordinary man. After further enhancements he can routinely drop to the ground from several floors up, and his leg muscles will absorb the impact and allow him to break straight back into a run. *'Superhuman Speed:' Bucky can run a considerably faster pace than a man of his height and build. . He can easily outrun vehicles and keep up with Captain America and Black Panther. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Bucky's reaction time was increased enormously, allowing him to catch Captain America's Shield when it was being thrown at him from behind. . *'Enhanced Agility:' Winter Soldier's agility is superior to that of an ordinary human. He can do acrobatic flips to avoid gunfire. *'Enhanced Stamina:' Winter Soldier's musculature produces far less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. *'Accelerated Healing:' Upon the Winter Soldier receiving extensive injuries at the hands of Iron Man, a few days later in Wakanda, he didn't even have a scar left and was fully healed of his injuries. His enhanced healing may have helped him survive extended amounts of time in Cryostasis. Despite him having accelerated healing abiltiies, he cannot regrow his amputated arm. | Abilities = *'Master Martial Artist:' Winter Soldier is an extremely skilled and formidable martial artist and hand-to-hand combatant, excelling at improvisation and weapons handling. He can effectively match Captain America in hand-to-hand combat. *'Selective Hearing:' Bucky is able to disregard excessive auditory stimuli to focus on a single sound. *'Expert Pilot:' Bucky is an expert pilot. He can manage to fly a quinjet. *'Military Training' | Strength = | Weaknesses = Electricity: High voltage electrical discharges can overload and disable Bucky's bionic arm. | Equipment = Bionic Arm: It was used by Hydra to replace Bucky's missing arm. | Transportation = Various military vehicles. | Weapons = * SIG Sauer P220ST handgun * Colt M4A1 Carbine (with underslung RM equipment) * M203PI Grenade Launcher * Gerber Mark II Knife | Notes = * Sebastian Stan portrays Bucky in the film Captain America: The First Avenger, and lent his voice to the character for the video game Captain America: Super Soldier. Stan returned to his role as Bucky, who became the Winter Soldier, in the films Captain America: The Winter Soldier and Captain America: Civil War. Stan reprised his role in the post-credit scenes of Ant-Man, in a scene from Captain America: Civil War, and Black Panther. Stan will reprise his role in the upcoming films Avengers: Infinity War and its untitled sequel. | Trivia = * Bucky's name has appeared in SSR's Hall of Valor. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Джеймс Барнс (199999) Category:Barnes Family Category:Cyborgs Category:One Arm Category:WWII Characters Category:Arnim Zola Experiment Category:Super-Soldiers Category:2011 Character Debuts Category:Military Personnel Category:Humans (Homo sapiens) Category:Killed by Thanos